Reparando falhas
by Uhura
Summary: ABANDONADA! Depois de sua morte, Albus é lançado a uma realidade alternativa, onde muitas coisas aconteceram de modo diverso do qual ele se recorda.
1. Onde eu vim parar?

_Personagens/Casal: Albus/Minerva_

_Classificação: PG ou T_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence à tia J. K. Rowling... mas você já sabia disso, né? E, sinto dizer, eu não sou J. K. R., e isso é só uma fanfic, ou seja, um capricho da imaginação de uma pobre (literalmente também) fã._

**REPARANDO FALHAS  
**por Uhura

_Dedico essa fanfic ao próprio personagem Albus, que fez felizes e fantásticos tantos dos meus dias._

**Capítulo 1 - Onde eu vim parar?**

Já é passado tempo considerável desde aquele fatídico dia em que Albus - o nosso protagonista aqui - foi atingido pela maldição mais temível, uma que arranca a vida de quaisquer corpos em um piscar, e cujo nome eu dispenso escrever em linhas de uma história tão mais agradável que triste. Já é outono e uma ou outra folha seca acaba sendo arrastada pelo vento através das janelas abertas. Uma brisa suave e constante balança as cortinas. É um momento tranqüilo, e exatamente nesse momento tranqüilo e quieto que nosso personagem principal desperta de um longo sono.

Ele se mexe levemente na cama, entre os lençóis, e em seguida abre os olhos com cuidado, como quem tem receio do que vai encontrar diante de si. Ele não reconhece o quarto ou o edredom claro que se encontra estendido sobre seu corpo. O homem olha em volta e não reconhece o ambiente ou a paisagem que enxerga pela janela. Ele não reconhece os quadros que vê nas paredes ou os móveis. Então o bruxo olha para suas próprias mãos e percebe que estão diferentes, mais jovens, além de ambas estarem sãs. Toca seu rosto e de imediato percebe que sua barba está bem mais curta que o normal.

Não há tempo para mais nenhuma percepção. Albus ouve passos rápidos pouco antes de notar a porta do quarto se abrindo. Uma pequena criança entra, um menino de cabelos castanhos e olhos levemente esverdeados, devendo ter uns 6 anos de idade ou pouco menos. E, ao enxergar Albus desperto, os olhos do garotinho cintilam de forma muito particular, a expressão estampada na face muda completamente. Abrindo o maior sorriso que pode, e correndo em direção à cama em que está o velho bruxo, grita:

- Vovô!!

O menino salta sobre a cama, e como se desesperado, joga-se sobre Albus, abraçando-o.

- Ah! O Senhor acordou! De verdade! Eu senti tanta saudade!

O velho professor, totalmente confuso, retribui o abraço do pequeno, que agora tem os olhos marejados e a voz chorosa.

- Calma, calma. Eu estou aqui, está tudo bem agora. - Albus tenta acalmá-lo, sem saber como. Tenta também sorrir de modo afável, mas sente-se tão perplexo que lhe parece mais difícil do que esperava que fosse.

O menino sorri e o abraça mais uma vez antes de descer da cama chamando aos gritos:

- Vovó! Vovóooo! Papai! Vovóoooo!!

Enquanto olha a criança sumir pela porta, pensa consigo, completamente atônito, que _se era o vovô, e se havia uma vovó, então só podia..._ Procurou rapidamente por uma aliança em sua mão esquerda e constatou que de fato havia uma em seu dedo anelar. Sentiu todo o seu corpo estremecer. _Estava casado? Como poderia estar casado? Tinha um neto? Então tinha também filhos! Mas... não, ele não se lembrava de ter tido filhos, e certamente não é algo de que se esqueceria assim._

Fitou nervosamente a porta, ao ouvir passos firmes e apressados; não passos de criança, mas passos da _vovó_.

_**N/A:** Sim, eu gosto realmente de capítulos curtos, mas não digo que todos o serão. Comentários são muitíssimo bem vindos._


	2. Meu desejo mais profundo

**REPARANDO FALHAS  
**por Uhura

**Capítulo 2 – Meu desejo mais profundo**

O gesto que abre a porta é tão firme quanto os passos que o anteciparam. Completamente estupefato, Dumbledore observa a mulher se aproximar. Seus cabelos negros, longos, soltos por sobre os ombros, emolduram aquele rosto tão familiar. Os olhos dela, intensamente verdes, tal qual duas raras esmeraldas perfeitas, o fitam com carinho. Ela sorri, e o homem, tanto chocado quanto encantado, deixa escapar outro sorriso em resposta.

- Minerva... - ele murmura.  
- Ah, meu querido... - ela fala de um modo terno, em um tom que Albus jamais havia ouvido daquela boca.

O bruxo perde-se em sua própria incredulidade. Pensamentos como "_nada poderia ser mais absurdo"_, "_jamais poderia tê-la como esposa de fato", "é absurdo supor que uma mulher como ela se casaria, ou interessar-se-ia que fosse, por um velho excêntrico como eu" _o impedem de acreditar logo de início. Porém, como pode duvidar depois de vê-la sentando-se ao pé de si, sentir as mãos macias dela acariciando o seu rosto, e receber um surpreendente beijo doce e leve sobre os lábios?

- Como você se sente? - ela pergunta. Está preocupada.  
- Eu... Eu estou bem. - e Albus faz uma pequena pausa antes de continuar - O que houve comigo?  
- Você não se lembra?  
- Tenho algumas lembranças, mas... ainda estão um pouco confusas.

Ela toma as mãos dele nas dela, um gesto espontâneo e carinhoso.

- Há alguns dias Fawkes nos trouxe um bebê... pequeno, delicado e desprotegido. Usamos todas as poções que você recomendou que usássemos. Desde então você dormiu profundamente. Bem sabe o quanto confio em você, quanto acredito em você... mas tive tanto medo...

Nesse momento Albus, com nervosismo, percebe os olhos dela marejados. Nem parecia sua Vice-Diretora aquela diante de si. E muito embora parecesse sua grande amiga Minerva, era muitíssimo estranho vê-la abrindo-se tanto para ele, sentindo-se tão confortável... tão... bem, não se importando com mais nada além dos dois. Por outro lado, as palavras dela - não o modo como as dizia, mas o que dizia - o fascinam.

- Eu... renasci? - pergunta o bruxo, cujos olhos brilham extasiados.

Ela responde com um aceno de cabeça e um leve sorriso. Em seguida abaixa a cabeça. _Teve medo._

- Min... - ele tenta soar de modo carinhoso, e ela corresponde olhando-o nos olhos - Eu me sinto feliz por estar aqui... com você. Eu... - por um momento faz-se o silêncio. Albus não quer parecer tolo ou ser estranhado. Sabe que podia ter dito há muito mais tempo, mas, por algum motivo, ainda parece difícil. - Eu não escolheria nenhuma outra mulher para ser minha esposa. - e ele sorri, sem jeito. Era difícil dizer, mesmo a tendo como esposa (o que ainda parecia estranhíssimo) - Amo-a. Eu a amo. Eu... 

Ela o cala com um beijo. Um beijo desses repentinos, que não são nem atrevidos nem doces, às vezes gentis, e só. Como quem diz: "cale-se, não há nada para dizer". E Minerva o abraça com toda força. Ele retribui, apertando-a junto de si como sempre quis fazer. Era verdade, a amava há anos, e jamais pensou que se veria alguma vez assim, tão próximo, tão íntimo. E sem se afastar nem um milímetro ela diz baixinho:

- Eu amo você, Albus. Eu te amo. Teria morrido se seus planos não tivessem dado certo... se não tivesse voltado para mim... eu teria morrido tamanho sofrimento. Prometa que nunca mais vai tentar algo tão arriscado.  
- Eu prometo.  
- Eu não quero perdê-lo. Nunca. Preciso de você. Minha vida não é nada sem você para dividir os bons e maus momentos. Sempre o amei, e a mais ninguém nesta vida. Não me assuste assim. Não vou deixar que me deixe. - ela soou estranhamente chorosa.  
- Sempre estarei com você, Min, eu lhe prometo. Sempre estarei ao seu lado.

Ficam assim por um momento, até que Minerva se afasta e o beija mais uma vez. Dessa vez Albus retribui o beijo de modo mais ativo. Beija-a como sempre esperou fazer. Mantém o corpo dela junto do seu, as faces tão próximas quanto possível; Abre os lábios de leve, buscando o hálito dela, buscando a boca dela. A língua do homem desliza lentamente, pedindo passagem aos lábios finos e macios da bruxa. Um passeio por lugares desconhecidos, descobrindo uma quentura suave e rara, um viciante gosto de afeto. E uma paixão que se acende de súbito, e o torna atrevido. E o tempo pára, simplesmente pára.

Momentos se passam e o beijo se finda... Albus não quer deixá-la ir, mas Minerva levanta-se e diz:

- Seus filhos vão querer vê-lo. Eu escreverei a eles. Estou certa de que Eros largará tudo e virá no mesmo instante em que receber a notícia. Ele tem vindo visitá-lo todos os dias. E Douglas... o pequeno está na sala, aposto que ansioso como nunca. Pedi que esperasse lá. Posso deixá-lo entrar ou você prefere descansar por mais algum tempo?

- Creio que já descansei o suficiente, minha cara.

Ela sorri e sai.

- Eros é um belo nome. - Albus murmura a si mesmo, sorrindo e pensando em como deve ser o seu filho. _Filhos, Minerva disse, mais de um._ Ele se sente ansioso por conhecê-los.

Logo o pequeno Douglas, com seus 6 anos e seus olhos brilhantes, aparece na porta, amável e satisfeito.


End file.
